


Give it up 'til I'm empty, baby

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Strap-on blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: When things get a little dull, Brooke and Vanessa play a little roleplay game.





	Give it up 'til I'm empty, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Blow by Beyonce (on the nose? PERHAPS. Does it work? You tell me). Thank you thank you Holtzmanns for being a lil binch and pushing me to do better and better while beta-ing for me <3

Vanessa can feel the wind get knocked out of her as Brooke throws her down onto the bed. She might as well not have noticed, though, for how the shock of the impact is absorbed and mixed with the already-urgent, almost painful buzz in her body - the buzz of adrenaline and need and desperation as Brooke climbs on top of her. 

“That okay?” Brooke husks into her ear, and Vanessa nods, whimpering out a quick, quiet _ green _ before Brooke is on top of her, limbs on limbs pinning her down and holding her open for Brooke to look up and down.

“Strap.” It’s all that Brooke says, nodding decisively with an almost unreadable expression. Almost.

Vanessa knows the glint in Brooke’s eyes, the wavering insecurity behind the mischief there betraying a hesitancy that begs for Vanessa’s permission. She knows the pursed line of Brooke’s lips, clamped together tightly in a way that makes Vanessa wonder if apologies and questions are threatening to spill out over the character Brooke is playing. She knows the meaning of how Brooke’s grip on her wrists suddenly loosens a little, giving Vanessa room to breathe and get away if she needs to.

Vanessa nods, and the scene speeds up again. 

_ They play this game every once in a while, when things get a little too stagnant for either of their liking. They’re not into public, necessarily--but then again, it’s not public if the only scene people can see is two strangers meeting in a bar. _

_ “You come here often?” Vanessa smirks as she slides onto the stool beside Brooke, almost daring her to break character. Brooke doesn’t, of course she doesn’t. _

_ Still, it doesn’t stop Vanessa from wanting to make her squirm a little. _

_ Brooke orders a martini and olive, a ghost of a smile forming on her lips when Vanessa reflexively wrinkles her nose at the thought of the drink’s sharp, bitter taste. She orders a Hennessy & coke, the sweetness lingering on her tongue long after she downs it in a matter of seconds. _

_ It makes her head spin, but when she looks at Brooke, the older woman’s expression completely flustered at the sight of Vanessa throwing her head back and swallowing the drink like she could hold her breath for hours, it’s worth it. _

_ “You lookin’ mighty thirsty, mama,” Vanessa grins as she licks the sugar from her lips, “You sure you don’t wanna take a sip of that drink?” _

Brooke doesn’t look like she wants to mess around tonight, so Vanessa obeys without hesitation when Brooke orders her to strip and start rubbing herself while she gets ready. By the time that Brooke comes back, Vanessa’s fighting herself not to come undone. Fantasies about what’s about to happen make it nearly impossible to keep the slow, steady pace that Vanessa knows Brooke likes her to keep when her own hands are doing the work. Brooke must be able to tell what kind of difficulty Vanessa is having, because she makes absolutely no move to get back onto the bed, crossing her arms and watching instead as Vanessa continues to work herself to the edge.

_ Brooke takes her sweet time finishing her drink, drawing out their game and setting the pace to a slow crawl. Vanessa orders another drink, some kind of house cocktail this time, reveling in the twitch of Brooke’s eyebrow when she asks sweetly if Brooke will pay. _

_ “Only if you give me a kiss, sweetheart.” Brooke smiles sweetly, a mischievous twinkle rising in her eye. _

_ The bartender would normally say something, normally chew Brooke out for suggesting she’s owed anything. But A’keria’s seen the game play out before, so she keeps her mouth shut, letting the dance continue without saying a word. _

“Mommy, please.” Vanessa whimpers as she gets to the edge, her fingers already trembling a little as she forces herself to stay slow, circling her clit and fighting the urge to press down any harder. 

“No, you’re not ready.” Brooke shakes her head. Vanessa throws her head back and moans, her legs tensing and breath hitching as she lurches closer still, an orgasm threatening to force its way out any second. Brooke must be able to tell that Vanessa’s losing control, because she reaches and slaps Vanessa’s hand away from herself, the sudden loss of contact making Vanessa cry out and curse loudly in frustration. 

“Oh, is that how we’re playing it tonight?” Brooke raises an eyebrow, the sternness in her voice making Vanessa’s heart pound and core throb. 

“Get on your knees and open that filthy little mouth of yours, baby. Mommy’s gonna fuck that attitude right out of it tonight.” 

_ It’s as if a switch has been flipped the minute that their lips part, and a sudden hunger ignites in Vanessa’s stomach. It is mirrored by the kick in the pace of Brooke’s heartbeat that Vanessa can feel against her chest. _

_ “You know what?” Brooke’s eyes darken, her smile absolutely predatory, “I have to go to the bathroom. Care to keep me company, sweetheart?” _

_ Vanessa can already feel herself dripping by the time Brooke helps her down from her stool and begins to lead her toward the back of the bar. _

Vanessa’s not a brat, not particularly. Still, in her mind, that doesn’t necessarily mean she has to be bashful and completely pliant, all _ yes mommy, no mommy, I’ll do anything for you. _After all, what would be the fun in that? 

Vanessa smiles as she wraps a hand around the base of Brooke’s toy, biting her lip and waiting for Brooke’s hand to knot in her hair before even deigning to bring her mouth close to its tip. The ceremony drops, but the game continues, Vanessa flicking out just the tip of her tongue to lick against the head of the toy. Brooke’s grip tightens, and Vanessa responds by circling the head languidly with her tongue in messy but skilled motions, never breaking eye contact. She smirks when Brooke lets out a whine and rewards the noise by picking up the pace just a little, playing with the toy’s tip before putting her whole tongue on it. Finally, when Brooke’s whimpers begin to turn to frustrated grunts, she takes pity, bringing out her full tongue and licking a slow stripe up the length of the toy’s shaft, laughing softly at how Brooke’s breath hitches at the sight. 

Brooke only starts breathing again when Vanessa finally sucks the tip of the toy into her mouth, letting her mouth close around it as she begins to pump it in and out of her mouth. She pumps slowly at first, increasing the depths of her thrusts inch by inch, burrowing the toy’s length in her cheek to keep it from going too deeply down her throat. When she’s ready, she grabs Brooke’s hip with her other hand and looks up at her, pulls Brooke’s hips forward in silent permission. Licking her lips, Brooke nods before beginning to fuck back into Vanessa’s mouth, the sounds of soft gagging rising in the air as their rhythms begin to sync. 

By the time Vanessa finally comes off Brooke’s strap, Brooke looks about ready to fuck Vanessa so hard she won’t walk for the next week.

Vanessa practically dives for the bed the minute Brooke gives her the order.

_ Brooke’s teeth are biting at Vanessa’s neck before she can mourn the loss of them against her lips. Vanessa’s eyes roll back in her head when Brooke presses a leg between hers, trailing her hands down to her hips and guiding them to grind down on her thigh. _

_ “That’s it, baby, dance for me, good girl.” Brooke’s breath is ragged and hot against Vanessa’s skin, her voice coming out in a low growl as she continues to nip a trail down Vanessa’s body, one hand replacing her thigh and snaking up underneath Vanessa’s skirt as the other tugs against the hem of Vanessa’s shirt, signalling for her to take it off. _

_ “No bra?” Brooke clicks her tongue in mock disapproval. “Such a naughty little thing, aren’t you? That’s okay, baby. I like it when you’re eager for me.” Without any further warning, Brooke leans down and sucks one of Vanessa’s nipples into her mouth, her hand beginning to play with Vanessa’s cunt through the fabric of her underwear. _

_ “Mommy…” Vanessa whines, grinding back against Brooke’s hand, “Please. Please Mommy, I need more.” _

_ Thankfully, Brooke obliges, finally dipping her hand below the waistband of Vanessa’s hand and circling two fingers around her clit. _

_ The sounds of wetness fill the room in no time at all, and before Vanessa knows it, she’s coming on Brooke’s fingers, muffled screams pouring into Brooke’s neck as Vanessa clings to her for dear life. Brooke doubles the pace of her circles as soon as Vanessa recovers from her orgasm, and that’s when Vanessa knows that they’re not even close to being done. _

“Look at you, kitten, taking Mommy’s dick so well, and I didn’t even have to open you up for me first.” Brooke purrs approvingly as she slides into Vanessa, finding her spot with expert precision the minute she’s in the whole way. “Were you that excited for Mommy to fuck you, sweetheart? Hm?”

“Yes, Mommy,” Vanessa gasps, thanking God that Brooke is letting her keep her hands on her ass tonight, forcing her strap deeper as she kneads and pushes against it. 

Her hands freeze, though, when Brooke suddenly begins to speed up, her eyebrows worried into a concerned frown before Vanessa nods to confirm she’s okay with the new pace. 

“You like it when I go rough like that, baby?” Brooke smiles as she thrusts harder, angling her movements so that they hit forcefully up against Vanessa’s g-spot. “Feels good when I’m hitting your spot so fast?”

“Yes, Mommy,_ fuck…” _Vanessa breathes out shakily, her fingers digging into the flesh of Brooke’s ass and toes curling against the sheets underneath her.

_ “Good girl.” _Brooke leans down to whisper in Vanessa’s ear, the praise enough to bring Vanessa right to the edge. She lets out an absolutely sinful moan, one so loud that it almost covers Brooke’s final command.

“Come for me, sweetheart, go ahead. Let Mommy hear how nice she makes you feel.”

She screams her gratitude when she comes, then shows it by unbuckling Brooke’s strap and licking fast and eager, every movement of her tongue carrying a thousand messages.

_ You’re beautiful_. She licks a broad stroke up the length of Brooke’s slit, humming against the taller woman’s flesh. 

_ I love you. _She circles the tip of her tongue around Brooke’s clit, smiling as Brooke moans in response.

_ I’ll never let you go. _ Brooke’s body goes rigid as she comes, her orgasm wet and loud and full of praise, claiming Vanessa as her own, her good, good girl, _ such a good girl _, as Vanessa makes her come again and again. They collapse down together spent and sated, their hearts pounding against each other’s chests.

They’re silent for a few moments, and that’s when Vanessa’s world slowly yet far too suddenly starts to become a fishbowl. Sounds and sights are muffled by the warm, milky fatigue that accompanies subspace after the end of a scene, and all senses of where she is, _ who _she is, fade away into the silence. It used to terrify Vanessa, used to disorient her--until Brooke, desperate to show her gratitude to Vanessa and bring herself out of her own domspace by seeing for herself that Vanessa was okay, found a way to plunge a hand into the water and grab on to pull Vanessa out.

They spend the rest of the night in fucked-out bliss, Brooke rocking Vanessa back and forth gently as she holds her tight, offers her the world in the form of playlists and warm tea and quiet _ I love yous _ whispered against her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!!! ^_^ I'm working on a new, kind of long one-shot next, but I'mma also work on Free Falling chapter 11 at the same time, so depending on how fast each goes, y'all will see either one next!


End file.
